Aide-moi
by Lessy-enne
Summary: Un Kidnapping, un chalet et une tempête de neige.
1. Aide-moi!

Cette idée me trotter dans la tête depuis un moment (comme d'autre) mais j'avais jamais réussi à la taper, surement la flemme. Ce weekend j'ai écrit une esquisse et du coup j'me suis lancée. Je m'excuse pour les fautes je ne suis pas une pro hein =D Sinon vos appréciations sont les bienvenues, bonne ou mauvaise. Le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore sorti de ma tête, j'espère pouvoir vous présenter un chapitre bientôt.

Mais laissons place à l'histoire! Bonne lecture!

*******Aide-moi*******

Où suis-je ? J'ai froid, que s'est-il passé? …

Voilà les pensées d'une jeune demoiselle allongé dans le noir. Son dernier souvenir étant le moment où elle rentrait chez elle, dans son petit appartement d'étudiant sur le campus de l'université de Tokyo. Elle était rentrée assez tard, ayant assisté au dernier cours du soir de la Faculté. Elle se rappelait avoir insérer la clef dans le verrou puis plus rien. Le noir total. Comme maintenant, la migraine en plus. Une gueule de bois peut-être ?

Papillonnant des paupières, attendant d'habituer son regarde à l'obscurité, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans le noir complet. Amenant ses mains à son visage, voulant enlever l'objet qui pouvait obstruer sa vue mais rien. Un chuintement lui parvenait aux oreilles. Elle frissonna. Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de ne pas être chez elle ?

Prenant appuis, elle se releva mais fut arrêter net et un boum se fit entendre. Son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement alors que ses mains massaient son front. La jeune femme réfléchit rapidement en tâtonnant à l'aveuglette… Elle était allongée, entourée de planches, confinée. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle se trouvait dans une boite, ou cercueil enfin quelque chose comme ça. Mais qu'est ce qui lui était arrivée… elle était enterrée vivante !

Dans la panique, elle eut un des reflexes humains, se mit à tambouriner comme elle le pouvait contre la paroi. Grattant, cognant avec force. Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge sèche, ce qui l'affola encore plus. Tapant de plus en plus vite, saignant ses mains aux jointures. Après quelques tentatives, un cri sorti enfin de sa gorge. Un strident appel à l'aide.

Un bruit lui parvint aux oreilles, comme si quelqu'un taper le bois. Elle s'arrêta le temps de rependre son souffle et de se frotter ses mains meurtrie. Elle entendit des bruits distincts de pas. Le son d'un verrou qui s'ouvre et un petit boum. Tout à coup elle fut éblouie par la lumière la forçant à fermer les yeux.

_-PUTIN TU VAS LA FERMER TA PUTIN DE GRANDE GUEULE ! Bordel tu n'pouvais pas pioncer encore deux heures que je finisse ma saloperie de film merde !_

Une voix grave lui avait hurlé ses deux phrases avec hargne. Plissant les yeux elle devina une silhouette imposante. Une grande main l'agrippa avec violence et la sorti de la boite. La jeune femme en profita pour se débattre mais l'homme lui fracassa le crâne sur la boite lui faisant alors perdre connaissance.

/ **

Un horrible mal de tête, cette sensation poisseuse dans le cou. La jeune femme redressa la tête, grimassant de douleur, la nuque raide. Le monde l'entourant se mit à tourner. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, le temps que ses prunelles carmin s'habituent à son environnement. Elle suppliait silencieusement que le troll qui faisait de la batterie dans sa tête s'arrête, tout comme les nausées qui lui démangeaient le ventre.

Une fois le tournis passé, elle prit le temps de détailler ce qui l'entourait. Assise et ligotée sur une chaise, la jeune femme ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses membres. Elle trônait au centre d'une petite pièce sans fenêtre. Sans lumière. Seulement illuminé par l'éclairage du salon. Par l'encadrement de la porte elle pouvait voir une cheminée avec un feu mourant. Le crâne d'un homme, de dos, affalé sur un sofa fixa une minuscule télé sur le comptoir d'un bar, vomissant des images grisonnantes et envahis de neige. Voila d'où venait les chuintements qu'elle avait entendu dans sa boite.

Le mur de lambris couleur caramel supposait qu'elle se trouvait dans un chalet. Son regard se posa sur une fenêtre pour voir à l'extérieur. Du noir complet, de la buée sur les vitres. Elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés.

Que faisait-elle là ? Attaché à une chaise ? Fatiguée, poisseuse, elle se permit de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps était –elle à la merci de cette brute ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Malgré l'épuisement qui l'envahissait elle essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. Bon sang que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide. Elle sombra à nouveau, la tête penchée en avant.

/ **

Une porte claquée fit sursauter la ligotée. Une gêne l'empêchait de voir, elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer que sur son ouïe.

-_Tu as eut des nouvelles du boss ?_ Grogna une grosse voix.

-_Plus ou moins._Fit une voix féminine. _Il veut qu'on surveille le colis jusqu'au prochain ordre. L'idée s'est de prévenir la famille que d'ici quelques jours._

_-on fait quoi ?_

_-Pas touche à la gamine, morte elle n'a plus de valeur._

La femme se rapprocha de sa prisonnière.

-_Putin Sakumizu qu'est ce que ta foutu avec elle bordel._

L'homme grogna. La jeune femme senti qu'on lui enlevait ses liens. Un souffle à son oreille lui indiquait la position de la femme. Sûrement pour lui regarder sa blessure, se dit-elle. Un linge humide sur sa plaie lui confirma ses pensées. Elle se mit à grogner face à la douleur.

-_Reste sage et tout ce passera bien Miss l'héritière…_

******à suivre**********


	2. Aide-moi 2

Je poste le 2nd chapitre. Merci pour tout MillesEtUnNuits!

bonne lecture.

*******Aide-moi*******

Le chatterton qui occultait les mouvements de la prisonnière tomba à terre et son bandeau fut enlevé. L'héritière en profita pour se frotter les poignets, se massant pour aider le sang à irriguer ses extrémités meurtrie. Elle grimaça en constatant l'état de sa manucure. Ses beaux ongles, arrachés et cassés, ils n'étaient plus aussi magnifiques. Elle leva son regard vers sa geôlière. Elle fut accueillie par un demi-sourire et des yeux verts.

La femme avait son visage caché par une cagoule lui offrant que peu à sa vue. Elle se perdit quelques secondes dans se regard émeraude, essayant de formuler la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. La femme devant elle lui offrit un verre d'eau qu'elle bu avec avidité.

-_Pourquoi ?_ murmura l'héritière.

-_Pardon ? _Questionna la femme debout

_-Pourquoi … moi, qu'est ce que je fais là_ ?

La femme cagoulé s'accroupi devant l'héritière. Avec douceur elle lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts, de son pouce elle essuya un goutte d'eau qui perlait sur la lèvre charnue de son otage. Celle-ci tournât la tête de dégout. De rage, la geôlière agrippa violement le cou de l'héritière.

-_Ecoute moi bien ma jolie, tu demanderas à ton charmant papa. D'ailleurs tu vas bientôt pouvoir lui parler, il faut qu'il comprenne la situation de sa précieuse Shizuru Fujino._ Elle se redressa et lâcha sa victime. _Maintenant debout s'est l'heure du bain._

Ne voulant contredire sa geôlière, Shizuru se leva et traversa le salon, la suivant de prêt. Elle put alors voir se qui lui était impossible de sa prison. La pièce à vivre n'était pas très grande, elle regroupait le salon et un semblant de cuisine. Etant séparé par un comptoir. Le sofa mangeant une grande partie de l'espace. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand son regard croisa des prunelles noires la dévorant. Sakumizu était encore affalé sur le canapé et il la fixait avec gourmandise.

-Hey les filles, faites-moi signe si vous avez besoin d'aide ! Gloussa la voix grave de Sakumizu

-La ferme ! grogna alors l'autre femme.

L'homme se mit à rire gravement, tout en fixant encore la prisonnière, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en appétit. Elles marchèrent dans un couloir sans lumière et entrèrent dans la pièce la plus au fond. La geôlière la poussa alors plus en avant et enclencha l'interrupteur.

Devant elle, une immense douche à l'italienne, une grande glace et une vasque de granite gris. Shizuru se retourna alors vers la femme derrière elle.

-_Pourrais-je avoir un peu d'intimité ?_

_-Non… déshabilles-toi et laves- toi, je reste ici, à moins que tu préfère que mon collègue prenne ma place ? _Dit-elle tout en s'asseyant sur un tabouret devant la porte.

Shizuru, rouge de honte, lui avait alors tourné le dos et avait enlevé rapidement ses vêtements sales. L'héritière se faufila rapidement dans la douche, se cachant par la même de la vue de l'autre femme.

Elle laissa couler l'eau le temps que la température soit parfaite. Dans un soupir d'aise elle se glissa sous le jet chaud. Une sensation de bien être lui fit presque oublier sa situation. Elle parcourra la douche des yeux et trouva une petite étagère envahis de produit de beauté. L'héritière se savonna alors énergiquement, essayant de nettoyer sa peau des mains de l'homme cagoulé. Quand elle passa à ses cheveux elle réfléchit à sa situation. Elle, Fujino Shizuru, avait été kidnappée pour de l'argent… Dommage pour elle que son paternel aimait plus l'argent que sa famille, même si il se lançait toujours dans des grands discours sur l'importance de la famille. Ce constat la fit sangloter. Elle plongea sa tête sous le jet oubliant ses pensées.

_- Dépêche-toi, putain !_ Gronda la surveillante

-_Oui, euh … pardon…_ Bredouilla Shizuru en reniflant. Ravalant son chagrin.

-_Hey, ca va_ ? demande soudainement une voix plus douce.

Shizuru sursauta quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Plongeant alors son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de la femme responsable de sa situation comme de l'inquiétude…

L'héritière poussa un cri quand elle réalisa qu'elle était nue devant cette femme, se cachant alors de ses bras. L'eau fut coupée. La geôlière soupira devant le silence de la jeune femme.

_-Ecoute…_ commença-t-elle en murmurant… _Je ne te veux aucun mal si tu fais tout ce que je te dis, tu rentreras chez toi bientôt, c'est une question de quelques jours… d'accord ?_

Tout à coup la porte fut ouverte à la voler, la surveillante cacha alors le corps de la jeune femme a la vue de son pervers de collègue.

_-Hey Na…_

_-LAFERME ! Bordel on t'a jamais appris à toquer aux portes ?_

_-Ouais bon, toc toc, Le boss veut te parler. _Dit-il en fermant la porte

La jeune femme soupira et regarde sa captive.

-Sèche toi tu as des vetements propre à disposition, après tu sors, Saku' sera derrière la porte fait ce qu'il te dit.

%^ o

Des reviews?


	3. Aide-moi 3

Chapitre 3 pour mettre en place la suite =)

merci pour vos commentaires!

Bonne Lecture :*

AIDE-MOI chapitre 3

Dans un passé proche...

Sur les quais de Tokyo, une jeune femme à la chevelure de feu se promenait entre les différents entrepôts. Elle avait une démarche décontractée et jouait avec son téléphone portable à un jeu débile mais addictif. Dans son vagabondage, elle se retrouva devant une petite porte avec deux hommes fumant et papotant. Un des deux hommes lui ouvrit la porte et la jeune femme se faufila alors à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment. Elle déambula entre les diverses marchandises pour enfin atteindre le bureau principal.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise. Elle observa alors de ses yeux verts les personnes présentes. Deux gardes du corps ainsi que Sakumizu, l'homme de main de son patron, et Monsieur Kanzaki, le grand chef. Celui-ci fini de lire un papier donné par Sakumizu. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune femme quand celle-ci se mit à siffloter. Il arrêta alors sa lecture, posa le papier et accorda toute son attention sur la perturbatrice.

-_Nao… mon enfant, que se passe-t-il ? Tu t'ennuis ?_ Questionna Kanzaki-san

-_Nop' patron, mais j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser._ Dit-elle en fanfaronnant

-_Oh ! Dis moi Nao aurais-tu par le plus grand des hasards trouvé la fille ?_

_-Ouep', il me faut seulement de l'aide pour la suite de votre plan._

_-Très bien prends Sakumizu avec toi_. Kanzaki congédia la jeune femme de sa main et fit signe à son homme de main de la suivre.

Souriante celle-ci se leva et s'échappa de la pièce. Une fois Nao partit, Une personne sorti de l'ombre et s'approcha de Kanzaki. De long cheveux bleutés, des yeux émeraudes, enveloppée d'une veste de cuire noire et d'un Blue-jeans usé. Sans dire un mot elle s'approcha du boss.

_-Kruger, surveille Nao, que tout se passe selon notre plan !_

Elle opina au chef et se retira à la suite de Nao, retrouver celle-ci qui l'attendait à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt. Occupée avec son téléphone, clope au bec, elle ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de Kruger.

_-Je vais être sur ton dos Nao._ Annonça Kruger en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

-_Parfait, la grande chaperonne va veiller sur moi! Je te préviens c'est moi qui commande alors ce soir 21heures à cette adresse._ répondit Nao en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, lui glissant un papier dans la main, puis murmura. _Qu'est ce que tu mijotes cette fois ?_

Kruger se colla à la rouquine, se faufilant au plus près de son oreille.

_-je vais m'occuper de ton petit cul… A ce soir… Na-O… __Roucoula Kruger._

_Elle fit volte face et laissa la rouquine en plan._

_**####**_

_Enfin ! Elle avait fini, sa dernière heure de cours, de sa plus longue journée de la semaine, avait eut sa conclusion. Avoir un cours sur l'histoire de l'art à vingt heures n'était pas très judicieux pour la concentration des étudiants. Shizuru attrapa son sac puis se leva, tout comme l'assemblée étudiante de l'amphithéâtre._

_La demoiselle rangea ses affaires à la hâte et se dirigea vers la sortie principale. Très vite elle se retrouva dans les allées du campus. Shizuru resserra les pants de sa veste autour de son corps. Les joies de l'hiver et de son vent glacial. Sa démarche était lente. Son regard fixé sur son téléphone portable. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer à son appartement, se prélasser dans un bain bien chaud avec un verre de vin blanc et pour finir en beauté se glisser dans ses draps de satin couleur carmin._

_Ses jambes la guidèrent directement devant la porte de son appartement. L'héritière rangea alors son Smartphone dans son sac et en sorti ses clefs. Shizuru inséra le bout de métal dans la serrure et déverrouilla le tout. La jeune femme senti alors une piqure dans le coup ainsi qu'un souffle dans son oreille. Sans avoir le temps de réagir sa vision se troubla et elle tomba en avant, ouvrant la porte de son appartement de son corps. Elle ne put que se laisser emportée par les ténèbres._

_La personne derrière le corps inerte de Shizuru l'enjamba et la traina à l'intérieur de l'appartement de celle-ci._

**à suivre**

alors?


	4. Aide-moi 4!

Voilà la suite, légèrement plus longue. Cette histoire n'a pas beaucoup de succès! Ahh quel beau bordel de personnages, je me suis moi même perdu !

Ma correctrice s'offrant des vacances, je vous offre un chapitre partiellement corrigé car je suis un peu tout pourris en orthographe! Sinon il neige! et mes bébés Kakariki sont devenue presque grand, y a même des front jaune dans le tas! bref... Bonne lecture a vous et merci pour les commentaires!

**Aide-Moi 4**

_Dans le présent:_

Sur les hauteurs de Kyoto, situé dans le quartier résidentiel de toutes les grandes fortunes du Pays, La demeure des Fujino dominait la ville. Une maison faite dans la tradition japonaise, entourée de son immense jardin conçu et entretenu par le meilleur paysagiste du pays. Une allée de gravillon accueillait une berline noire et un véhicule de police dans l'attente de reprendre la route.

Assis à la grande table du salon, le patriarche Fujino, vêtu d'un kimono traditionnel bleu nuit, attendait patiemment. Le visage fermé, ses yeux noirs mi-clos, il fixait la femme en face de lui. Cette femme était la responsable de la Police Criminel. Celle-ci avait entre ses mains une lettre qui avait été envoyé le matin même au milliardaire, un courrier qui concernait sa fille.

-_Fujino-San, cela fait deux jours que vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de votre fille s'est bien ça ?_

_-Oui Capitaine, nous pensions qu'elle était juste occupée avec ses examens. Ensuite ma femme a ouvert ce courrier. Juste une enveloppe, sans affranchissement._

_-Bien, je vais vous prendre cette lettre et j'aurais aussi besoin de savoir où loge votre fille ainsi qu'un double pour entrer._

_-Très bien Capitaine. Mon majordome va vous apportez tous ça !_

_-Nous allons mettre votre ligne sur écoute. Mon équipe et moi-même allons retrouver votre fille._

Le capitaine se leva, tout comme son hôte et le salua puis sorti à grand pas vers son véhicule. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle s'étira et sorti une cigarette de sa veste. Tout en l'allumant elle composa sur son Smartphone son numéro fétiche. Prenant la communication par son oreillette.

-_Allo ?_ Fit une douce voix

-_Yokho, c'est Kuga ! Prépare toi on va à Tokyo !_

_-Oh Capitaine, c'est vous… j'ai faillis vous prendre pour votre…Bref que voulez vous ?_

Le capitaine recoiffa rapidement ses cheveux bleuté. Se raclant légèrement la gorge face à l'erreur de sa scientifique. Elle vit le majordome sortir de la demeure des Fujino. Il s'approcha avec prestance vers elle et lui remit une enveloppe. Elle l'a prit et le salua. Celui-ci retourna à ses taches.

-_Hum… Yokho, Prend tout ton matériel on prend en charge le dossier Fujino, je t'expliquerais en chemin._

_-D'accord patron !_

Le Capitaine coupa la communication, fini son mégot par une grosse bouffé de fumé, s'en débarrassa puis s'engouffra dans sa berline direction Tokyo.

*****0_0******

Adossé a un mur, dans une rue en plein centre ville de Tokyo, le Capitaine Kuga attendait patiemment la scientifique. Distraite, elle fixait les voitures qui défilé, elle se demandait qui était à l'origine de se kidnapping. Cela était quand même bizarre que malgré toute les nouvelle technologies, la lettre de revendication avait était écrite sur une feuille de papier et manuscrite. D'ailleurs de nos jours, il était rare d'avoir des kidnappings de la « haute-société ». Surement la crainte des représailles. Donc seuls quelques clans pouvaient faire ce genre de chose…

La femme aux cheveux bleu sorti de ses pensées, perturbées par des claquements de doigts juste devant ses yeux et une voix répétant son nom.

-_Ben alors Capitaine, on rêvasse ?_

_-Yokho ! _Elle se redressa et prit un des sacs que son amie avait avec elle. _Allez, viens on a du travail._

Une fois devant la porte de l'appartement Yohko enfila des gants et se mit à l'examiner. Rien. Aucune trace sur la poignée, pas d'empreinte ou de trace d'effraction. Elle fit signe a son capitaine qui sorti de l'enveloppe la clé. Déverrouillant la porte elles entrèrent et refermèrent la porte derrière elles.

Kuga alluma la lumière. La scientifique donna une paire de gant à son capitaine qui l'équipa rapidement. L'appartement était parfaitement rangé. Kuga passa de pièce en pièce pendant que Yohko examiner le salon. La cuisine était rangée, la vaisselle faite, la poubelle vide, seule une tasse de thé dans l'attente d'être lavé trôné sur l'évier en inox.

La chambre était digne des magasines, rien n'était dérangé, tout avait une place bien précise et apparemment la jeune Fujino était un prodige du rangement. Un détail sur la table de chevet attira le regard du Capitaine. Elle s'approcha alors. Un papier, soigneusement plié. Elle le prit, le déplia. La lecture du papier lui fit apparaître la ride du lion.

Elle retourna alors auprès du Docteur Yohko.

-_Tu as trouvé des empreintes ?_

_-Oui mais je pense que se sont celle de la jeune femme qui vit ici. Elles ressemblent beaucoup à celle de son dossier, je vous confirmerais tout au laboratoire. Et vous, avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?_

_-Ceci …_ Elle tendit le papier à la femme accroupie.

Celle-ci le déplia et en lu le contenue. Elle fronça elle aussi des sur-cils et leva son regard bleuté vers son supérieur.

-_Ce mot… Il vous est destiné Capitaine…_

_-C'est ce que j'ai pensé mais il peut tout aussi bien être de Shizuru à son père…ou des ravisseurs au père de Shizuru …_

_-Ou pour vous venant des ravisseurs…_

_-Des traces de sang ?_

_-Oh, subtile changement de sujet Capitaine!_

_-Yohko !_ Gronda la Capitaine

-_Pas de sang, _annonça la scientifique en se relevant_. C'est à peine si on pourrait croire qu'une personne vie ici…_

*****0_0******

A quelques centaines kilomètre de Tokyo, dans une vallée enneigée, deux individus assis autour d'une grande table de chêne, jouant aux cartes. Il faisait nuit mais le temps était clair, la lune baigner la vallée de sa lumière. Un feu crépitant dans la cheminé réchauffé la pièce principale. Sakumizu se mit alors à hurler en se relevant.

-_Putain ! Tu triches s'est pas possible d'avoir autant de chatte !_

Sourire victorieux aux lèvres la jeune femme rassembla les cartes_._ Elle se mit à les battre en observant son homologue masculin. Le balourd marcha vers le frigidaire en marmonnant des insultes à son encontre. Celui-ci revient avec deux bières, en déposa une décapsulé devant sa collègue et s'affala sur son siège.

_-Je vais aller voir notre invitée d'honneur._ Dit la jeune femme en se levant. A toi de servir Saku' !

Elle déposa les cartes sur la table et avança jusqu'à la porte de Shizuru. Sans prendre la peine de mettre sa cagoule elle entre-ouvra la porte, jetant un œil. Les volets laissaient filtrer un léger rayon de lune. Elle put distinguer une silhouette allongée sur le lit. Rassuré elle referma et fit demi-tour.

-_Prépare toi a la plus grande défaite que tu es jamais subit !_

*****0_0******

**à suivre**


End file.
